


В Стокгольме плачут дети.

by frankmcewan



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2124879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankmcewan/pseuds/frankmcewan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сыворотка дает сбой, и Капитан Америка вновь становится Стивом Роджерсом. Зимний Солдат наблюдает на щуплым светловолосым парнем, который пробуждает в нем смешанные чувства, а после похищает его.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В Стокгольме плачут дети.

Сначала были боли. Саднили кости, тянули мышцы, сводило шею. Случались приступы головной боли, никак не свойственные Капитану Америка. Сначала Кэп не обращал на это внимания, терпел и только иногда хмурился, когда виски простреливало острой болью. Но когда во время пробежки его легкие внезапно охватило пламя, Капитан пошел к единственным врачам, которым мог доверять.

В башне Старка было на удивление тихо и пустынно. Мстители сейчас на заданиях, Наташа и Клинт в Норвегии на поисках какого-то мощного артефакта. Несколько не их профиль, но после того, что стало известно о Наташе, ей нужно было занять чем-то отвлеченным, и ЩИТ отправил Романофф в захолустье, а Клинт вызвался сопровождать ее. Пеппер уехала по каким-то делам компании, Тор в Асгарде. Капитана приветствовал только механический голос Джарвиса, который любезно подсказал, где мистер Старк и доктор Беннер ожидают его.

Лаборатория, располагавшаяся на одном из нижних этажей, встретила Капитана ярким светом, от которого неприятно резануло по глазам. Пара секунд понадобилась, чтобы привыкнуть. Пара секунд, показавшихся вечностью. Пара секунд, которые не требовались прежде. 

Старк чем-то озабочен и не шутит в своей обычной манере. Между бровей у него залегла глубокая морщинка нервного напряжения. Он предлагает Капитану раздеться по пояс и занять место в кресле, чтобы Тони мог провести все необходимые исследования. Через некоторое время Тони задумчиво говорит о том, что жизненные показатели Капитана заметно снижены. Метаболизм ниже, объем мышечной массы снижается.

\- Из-за чего это может происходить? – спрашивает Капитан.

\- Из-за чего угодно, в принципе, - мягко произносит доктор Беннер. – Ведь даже Эрскин тогда не знал, как сработает сыворотка. Возможно, у нее просто истек срок годности, говоря простым языком, и она постепенно выводится из твоего организма. Возможно, ты попал под облучение радиации и в сыворотке произошли какие-то сдвиги. Ты же знаешь, у меня с сывороткой не сложилось.

Брюс замолкает и пожимает плечами, мол – ничего больше сказать не могу.

Капитан смотрит на Брюса с нечитаемым выражением в глазах. 

\- Стив… Я думаю… Я ничего не могу утверждать, но судя по анализам. Все это идет к тому, что… Понимаешь, сейчас нельзя ничего утверждать, но мы с Тони считаем, что…

\- Стив, ты возвращаешься в свою изначальную форму. Скорее всего, это из-за радиации. Вспомни наше задание три недели назад в центре Фукусимы. Думаю, тебе пора попрощаться с формой Капитана Америка, Стив.

Стив качает головой, отказываясь верить в услышанное. Зарывается пальцами в волосы, вновь качает головой. Он тяжело вздыхает и отворачивается. Наконец, он поднимает голову и тихим, внезапно севшим голосом, спрашивает:

\- Что же мне делать?

\- Стив, мы попытаемся что-нибудь сделать. А пока купи себе ингалятор, он тебе пригодится, - мрачно говорит Тони. Он хочет еще что-то сказать, извиниться, приободрить товарища, но тот стремительно выходит из помещения, и Тони замирает с открытым ртом.

С минуту Тони и Брюс просто молчат. Первым не выдерживает Беннер.

\- Что ты думаешь об этом?

\- А что тут можно думать? Парню не повезло, потому он и психует, но он смирится. Я знаю, он сильный. Просто ему надо понять, что дело не в бицепсах, трицепсах и прессе. Дело в тех его моральных установках, которые он никогда не потеряет. Именно из-за них он кэп, а не из-за своей физической формы. Рано ли поздно он поймет это. Надеюсь, что рано.

Стив Роджерс стремительно покидал здание Старк-Индастриз, борясь с удушающим кашлем, сдавившим горло.

*  
Ночью он открыл глаза и уставился в темный потолок, силясь сделать вдох, но воздух застревал в горле и не желал наполнять легкие. Стив лежал недвижно и смотрел в потолок, размышляя о том, что семьдесят лет назад он избавился от астмы, он получил совершенное тело. 

Было ли то, что сейчас происходило с ним, расплатой за грехи, за все те смерти, которые были на его совести? 

Стив закрыл глаза и впервые в своей жизни задумался о том, что совсем не умеет молиться. О чем бы стоило попросить прямо сейчас? Об искуплении, о прощении; или, возможно, он бы воззвал к богу в надежде вернуть тело Капитана Америка?

Вместо того, чтобы молиться, Стив встал с постели и отправился на кухню выпить воды. Он не привык делать то, что не умеет, а молиться он не умел. По пути обратно в спальню Стив задержался возле зеркала. Взгляд жадно ощупывал тело, выискивая малейшие изменения. 

Малейшие? 

Каждая судорога, которую Стив испытывал, была симптомом изменений, которые происходили с его телом. Черты лица заострились, под глазами залегли тени. Стив потянул вверх край футболки и со смешанным чувством отвращения и жалости к себе придирчиво осмотрел выпирающие ребра, тазовые косточки, впалый живот.   
Он смотрел на себя и видел прежнего Стива Роджерса, в котором не осталось ничего от Капитана Америка.  
У Стива забрали и его щит. То ли Старк, то ли Беннер поставили Фьюри в известность о происходящих с Роджерсом изменениях, и директор рассудил, что такой Капитан Америке не нужен.

Стив чувствовал себя без щита обнаженным и беззащитным, нечем было занять руки, и он опять начал рисовать. С тупым упорством он заполнял страницы нового альбома карандашными рисунками.

Неподалеку от Центрального парка есть небольшое кафе с некой претензией на французскую кухню и с голубыми занавесками на окнах. Еще здесь варят прекрасный кофе. Из окна открывается отвратительный вид на небоскребы, увешанные рекламой. Если сидеть за столиком на улице, вид открывается еще хуже. Ну, разве что, где-то вдалеке виден зеленый островок Центрального парка, и то если напрячь воображение.

Стив стал больше рисовать, потому что больше, кажется, делать нечего. Квартира кажется слишком пустой, Нью-Йорк слишком большим, а фармацевты в аптеке слишком услужливыми. Все кажется слишком. Стив заполняет альбом рисунками, которые слишком серые, слишком детальные, а этот слишком бессмысленный. Стив рвет лист на мелкие кусочки и методично сжигает его, бросает обрывки на горящую конфорку. Когда он выключает газ, вся плита усыпана прахом его рисунков, его воспоминаний.  
Стив чувствует, как его хватают за руки и зажимают рот, но ничего не делает. Сил сопротивляться нет, откуда им взяться? Стив даже не дергается. Стив молчит. Ему кажется, он ждал, когда за ним придут, отчасти надеялся на это. Ему на глаза набрасывают повязку, закидывают на плечо. Его несут, его ударяют, его закидывают предположительно на заднее сиденье машины и куда-то везут. В какой-то момент Стив перестает воспринимать что бы то ни было, он просто отключается и перестает думать.

*  
Впервые Зимний Солдат увидел его выходящим из башни Старк-Индастриз. Сам Солдат оказался неподалеку, чтобы разобраться со ставшими подозрительно ненадежными «своими людьми» ГИДРЫ в тылу Старк-Индастриз. Он сам вызвался на задание, потому что в последнее время в голове он обнаруживал слишком много лишних мыслей и образов. Были ли они призраками воспоминаний или разыгравшимся воображением, разбираться не хотелось. Солдат знал, для чего он существует, и хотел выполнять свой долг. А размышлять и забивать голову всякой ерундой – удел офисных клерков. Удел наемников – убивать и запугивать, а это Солдат умел делать как никто хорошо.

Он сам попросил Пирса отправить его в гущу событий, а хозяин решил, что для пса тренировка никогда не бывает лишней. И с готовностью одобрил его участие в операции, чтобы «не заржавел».

Зимний Солдат не заржавел, но обзавелся головной болью, которая постоянно преследовала его. Образ щуплого паренька, выходящего из здания, почему-то волновал. Почему-то хотелось забрать, что-то внутри сжималось, хотелось взять за руку и увести. Иррациональные желания, которые пугали. Поэтому Зимний Солдат злился, поэтому Солдат сам осмеливался просить Пирса идти и убивать. Просто в надежде увидеть того паренька. Увидеть и понять, что ничего нет, что это просто неполадки.  
Второй раз он увидел его сидящим в кафешке на пересечении 7-ой авеню и 57-ой улицы. Эдакий оазис спокойствия посреди шумного города. И блевотные голубые шторки. С ума сойти можно.

Парень сидел неподвижно и чуть прищурившись смотрел куда-то между небоскребов. Выглядел он в меру мечтательно и в меру глупо. Наблюдать стало немного интересней, когда парень полез в сумку за ингалятором и начал ковыряться с устройством. Такой сосредоточенный, и эта сосредоточенность раздражала. Хотелось отобрать ингалятор и выбросить. Или помочь разобраться с ним. 

В раздражении Зимний Солдат сжимает кулак и крутит нож в пальцах металлической руки.

Одержимость Солдата дошла до того, что он пробирался в квартиру к парню и незамеченный стоял в темном углу комнаты, наблюдал за спящим. Или копался в его вещах в тупой надежде найти ответы. В одну из ночей он наткнулся на альбом для рисования и с неясной злостью пролистал его.

На большинстве рисунков одно и то же лицо. Улыбающегося, смеющегося, в шутку нахмурившегося молодого мужчины. На всех рисунках он удивительно живой, словно это кто-то давно умерший, а художник тщетно пытается воскресить его в своих работах. 

С некоторых страниц на Солдата смотрели глаза Старка, главы Старк-Индастриз. Почему парнишка рисовал этого заносчивого засранца, Солдат не понимал, и от того злился.

Зимний Солдат отчаянно жаждал узнать ответы на все те вопросы, что не давали ему покоя. Он хотел, чтобы все эти образы оставили его в покое. Они пугали и тревожили, а Солдат не любил бояться.

*  
Похитить его было плевым делом.

Проследить за парнем до его дома, тихо пробраться в квартиру, и оставалось еще несколько минут для того, чтобы, оставаясь незамеченным, укрытым плотной темнотой неосвещенного угла, посмотреть, как парень методично рвет и сжигает свой рисунок. На рисунке темноволосый человек падает в пропасть. 

А потом, когда ничего не замечающий парень направится прочь из кухни, накинуть платок на глаза, заломить руки, пресечь всякое сопротивление и уходить. Только он не сопротивлялся. Покорно стоял, заводил руки назад, поднимал голову, не брыкался, ни-че-го.

У него светлые растрепанные волосы и очень тонкие запястья. И до боли голубые глаза. Если смотреть в эти глаза, внутри Зимнего Солдата появляется что-то, что готово порвать любого за безопасность этого слабака. У него длинные ресницы, впалые щеки и острые скулы. И до боли голубые, до боли знакомые глаза. Глаза, которые смотрели с безразличием и смирением, но которые будили какие-то смутные воспоминания. Воспоминания ускользали, а Зимний Солдат злился и бил парня по лицу.   
Стив. Его зовут Стив, он так сказал.

Стив сказал, - Баки, что ты делаешь. Тогда Зимний Солдат впервые ударил его. Ударил его за то, что тот назвал его странным именем, слишком несерьезным для наемника Гидры, ударил потому, что имя отозвалось чем-то в глубинах памяти.

Разные мелочи иногда что-то задевают. Но Солдат никогда не может вспомнить толком, поэтому злится. Поэтому бьет Стива еще раз. На скуле уже расцветает синяк, и длинная царапина рассекает щеку.

А в глазах парня – Стива – безразличие, и это злит еще больше.

Потому что. Потому что он должен страдать. 

Потому что. Зимний Солдат хочет причинить ему боль.

Потом Стив опять называет его этим странным прозвищем: Баки. И тогда рука, занесенная в ударе, дрожит, а Зимний Солдат цедит сквозь зубы: «Расскажи про Баки».  
Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, любимец девушек и душа компании. И отважный защитник младшего товарища Стива Роджерса, и Стив пожимает плечами, будто указывая на себя, но руки завязаны позади за спиной и закинуты на спинку стула, так что удается только как-то неуклюже повести плечами. Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, он же Баки, всегда защищал своего друга, и это всегда было похвально, это всегда одобрялось, а Стива жалели. Все говорили, что Баки, ты молодчина, что присматриваешь за Стивом, а Роджерс это Роджерс, это «Стив иди промой царапину; Стив, не упади; Стив, хватит лезть в драку» и так далее и тому подобное.

Но все было намного интересней. То есть, да, все было именно так. Любимец девушек и защитник сироты-Роджерса. Но только не одни девушки его любили.  
Стив замолкает и смотрит обиженно, что ли. Тогда Зимний Солдат рычит. Рычит и велит продолжать.

Не только девушки любили тебя, Баки. Были еще и юноши, которые тоже тебя любили. Были юноши, которые оборачивались и присвистывали, которые кричали что-нибудь вроде, «Эй, красавчик, оставляй своего хлюпика и пойдем, развлечемся». Но ты, Баки, ты не оставлял. Ты перехватывал покрепче за руку и вел домой. Потому что на улице холодно, пальцы у тебя, Стив, как ледышки, готов поспорить, что и ноги такие же. Ты приводил его домой, усаживал за стол и поил горячим молоком. Стив стеснялся, мялся. Стив не умеет принимать чужую помощь, Стив чувствовал себя лишним. До того момента, как.

Однажды, когда отопления еще не было, а на улице было уже холодно, Стив замерз. И Стив был бы рад, если Баки не заметил, ведь Стив не замерз. То есть, замерз, но чашки чая и одеяла ему бы хватило с головой.

Но Баки заметил, какие холодные пальцы у Стива. И сказал: «Готов поспорить, ноги у тебя такие же холодные». Стив сопротивлялся, когда Баки готовил чай. Стив сопротивлялся, когда Баки достал еще один плед. Стив сопротивлялся, когда Баки скользнул руками под одеяло и обхватил лодыжки Стива. У Баки ладони горячие-горячие, а ноги у Стива влажные и холодные, ведь когда ноги холодные, они всегда влажные. И Стиву так стыдно, так страшно, но так хочется, чтобы Баки продолжал. И Баки продолжает. Он скользит руками вверх, и плавно отбрасывает одеяло в сторону. Руки Баки уже на коленях Стива, и Стив сопротивляется. «Но ты же не заставишь меня мерзнуть в такую собачью погоду?» – говорит Баки и укрывает их с головой.

\- Жизнь это ты и я в постели, а все остальное – лишь ожидание, - задумчиво произносит Стив. Запястья жмет, ноги затекли, а тяжелый взгляд Зимнего Солдата слишком чужой, чтобы прочесть в нем что-нибудь. – Странно говорить это тебе, знаешь ли. Мы в ту ночь много целовались. У тебя был очень горячий рот и алые, искусанные губы. Ты называл это способом согреться. Ты знаешь, мне и правда помогло. Я согрелся. Под конец стало совсем жарко. Под конец ты начал целовать шею, спускаться ниже и, знаешь, есть такое местечко, между шеей и плечом. Оно очень чувствительное, ты знал это. Ты целовал меня и туда. Ты говорил, что у меня очень острые ключицы, слишком острые, что о них можно порезаться. Ты целовал и их. Когда ты добрался до солнечного сплетения, я вскочил и убежал. Я сказал, что это неправильно, и что нужно забыть про это, поставить крест на подобных занятиях. Знаешь, Баки, я так хотел, чтобы ты опустился между разведенных ног, между моих разведенных ног и целовал бы и, ох, черт.

Стив замолкает и мелко смеется. Глаза крепко зажмурены, и он не видит, как Зимний Солдат подходит и опускается на колени между его разведенных ноги и смотрит на него чужим, пристальным взглядом. Стив не видит, но слышит, как шуршит ткань и чувствует как движется воздух.

\- Я не Баки, - говорит Солдат, - прекрати называть меня этим именем.

Стив открывает глаза и смотрит в лицо человека напротив. Они сейчас почти на одном уровне, Солдат даже чуть ниже, и Стив смотрит сверху вниз в темные глаза, такие чужие и незнакомые. Это действительно не он, в нем не осталось совсем ничего от прежнего Баки, все выжжено, высушено, вытравлено чужими руками. Теперь в его голове чужие мысли. Пожалуй, даже и мыслей нет, остались только приказы, которые необходимо выполнять. Но Стив видит – или хочет видеть – как в чужих глазах проскальзывает странное выражение. 

\- Но ты совсем как он. Страх делает тебя добрым, совсем как его. Ты и он – один и тот же человек…

Солдат дергается и бьет Стива, чтобы тот замолчал. Бьет по лицу металлической рукой с яростным желанием причинить боль.

\- По-твоему я добр?

Стив качает головой, и Солдат понимает, что тот хотел сказать. Ты боишься, говорит взгляд светловолосого парня. У него рассечена губа, синяк на скуле и расцарапана щека. И все равно усмехается.

У Стива презрительно искривлены губы, и Солдату хочется стереть эту ухмылку с его красивого лица. В Зимнем Солдате борются два разных человека. Один хочет снова ударить Стива, а другой хочет поцеловать его. Стив мелко смеется, и кажется, что он не смеется, а плачет. Поэтому Зимний Солдат хватает его за горло так, что глаза Стива широко распахиваются. Огромные голубые глаза, в которых есть что-то, что тревожит Солдата. Стив задыхается, и обессиленно открывает рот, ловя последние капли воздуха. Тогда Зимний Солдат целует его. Накрывает его губы своими, и отпускает горло. У Зимнего Солдата холодные губы, а у Стива горячие, и контраст так очевиден, что Стив не удерживается, стонет в поцелуй, и тогда Зимний Солдат закусывает его нижнюю губу и оттягивает. Но воздуха нет, и Стив задыхается, Стив отстраняется и тяжело дышит. Стив очень красив сейчас, с расцвеченным синяками и болью лицом, словно какой-то художник взял кисточку и смело наставил клякс по всему его светлому и чистому лицу. Такое искусство Солдату по душе, на такую картину он был смотрел еще долго.

А Стив и не сопротивляется вовсе, только ерзает на стуле, пытается устроиться поудобнее, но совсем не пытается избежать боли, он словно бы сам подставляется под каждый удар. И смотрит в глаза Солдату с наивным доверием и преданностью, с надеждой и сожалением. Так, словно надеется своим жалким видом пробудить в Солдате какие-то воспоминания.

Но он пробуждает в Солдате только отвращение и жалость. А жалость - это почти отвращение. Он встает отворачивается, потому что не знает, как еще заставить этого парня бояться и ненавидеть себя. Он больше не может смотреть в эти голубые глаза – и отворачивается.

\- Знаешь, как это называется? Я когда-то читал, я знаю. Это называется стокгольмский синдром, когда заложник отождествляет себя с насильником. Когда заложник понимает мотивы насильника и оправдывает его, когда заложник хочет доставить удовольствие насильнику. – Стив дергает руками и бессильно шипит, - Развяжи мне руки. Я хочу сделать то, на что мне не хватило духа семьдесят лет назад.

Зимний Солдат хмыкает.

Зимний Солдат молчит и пристально смотрит на Стива, потому что не знает, что же хочет сделать Стив.

Зимний Солдат кусает его губы, пока перерезает веревку.

У Стива губы красные и искусанные, и горячие-горячие. И если верить его словам, они словно поменялись местами, словно это смена ролей. Стива лихорадит, он горячий и он мельтешит, торопится, путается в пуговицах рубашки и целует Зимнего Солдата. Ключицы, солнечное сплетение, пупок, а от пупка тонкая дорожка волос вниз, под брюки. Стив на коленях, и он будто видит себя со стороны. Стив тянется к ремню, его лихорадит и пальцы трясутся.

Он, кажется, что-то еще говорит, бормочет что-то о том, что он слабак, никогда не был по-настоящему сильным, потому что всегда был не более, чем цирковой обезьянкой; говорит, что оказался слишком слабым, чтобы отправиться за своим единственным товарищем в бездну, остался наверху, скулить, как слабый щенок; Стив поднимается с колен только чтобы потянуться к его губам, чтобы встретиться еще раз с его глазами и еще раз назвать его Баки; Стив опять опускается на колени и больше не может поднять головы, он решительно тянет за ремень.

Зимний Солдат смотрит на него сверху вниз, он знает, что последует за этим. Он не хочет видеть Стива на коленях, не хочет, чтобы тот унижался. У Стива алые, искусанные губы.

Стив так и стоит на коленях, пока Зимний Солдат торопливо покидает комнату.

Стив почти плачет, задыхается, и его бьет кашель. Стив упирается лбом в пол и знает, что ингалятора рядом нет. Стив задыхается.

Зимний Солдат уходит, бросив его на полу. Потому что этот парень вызывал неправильные чувства в нем, в Зимнем Солдате. В пальцах Солдат вертел ингалятор.  
Он уходил и оставлял за собой на полу изломанно тело неизвестного ему человека, которого звали Стив и у которого были голубые глаза, которые волновали Солдату душу.

Но вот беда – у Солдата не было души, у него была только тихая злость и жестокость. И преданность своему хозяину. Может, для Стива это называлось красивыми словами «стокгольмский синдром», но для Солдата это была животная, почти инстинктивная преданность. И теперь, разобравшись с тем, что так назойливо отвлекало его, он возвращался к хозяину.


End file.
